


Two of Us

by morbid_and_dissatisfied



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 3 Garridebs Moment, Fix-It, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Episode: The Abominable Bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbid_and_dissatisfied/pseuds/morbid_and_dissatisfied
Summary: After the events of "The Abominable Bride" John and Sherlock face new challenges and old enemies, and figure some things out along the way.akaWhat S4 should have been like in my humble opinion instead of this series of unfortunate events that Mofftiss produced.





	1. The Devil's Trace

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo here goes. I finally finished my post TAB fix it aka my coping mechanism for not having to consider S4 as canon. My motivation for writing this? Some closure, and the certainty that anything I could come up with could not possibly be any worse than the clusterfuck Mofftiss produced.
> 
> The main reason this took me so long is that I quite simply suck at creative writing and I had to find a format in which this was going to work first (which turned out to be dialogue and posts for John's blog). If you want to imagine the three episode structure that I originally wanted to go for that would be 1. The Devil's Trace (Chapter 1), 2. A Case of Identity (Chapter 2-4) and 3. The Final Problem (Chapter 5-7, and don't think for a second this has anything in common with the hot mess that was S4 Ep3 besides the title).  
> By fix it I mean I'm largely ignoring S4 and having a fresh start after TAB (but in fact I noticed that if you ignore Chapter 1 and some details, most of this might still sort of work after S4). What I'm trying to do is tie up some loose ends that S3 left and never did anything with.  
> The reason for this is that while S3 was pretty bad in retrospect, S4 goes beyond anything I could possibly accept and consider canon, especially in terms of characterization (John *cough* Mary *cough*), and I honestly can't be bothered to deal with or even think about any of that mess. Be warned though, I did recycle some of the good parts (few enough). If you don't want to ignore it completely, you can imagine S4 was John's or Sherlock's heteronormative nightmare or a "But here's what really happened" à la "Clue" after the infamous freeze frame at the end of TFP.  
> The one thing from S4 that I want nothing to do with and can go burn in hell for all I care is the whole Eurus plotline. For the context of my story I like to imagine that Sherlock maybe had a (twin?) brother called Sherrinford who died through some accident when they were still very young so Sherlock doesn't really remember it, and Mycroft feels guilty about it for some reason. As for Victor Trevor and Redbeard, you'll see (Redbeard has always been a dog and you can pry that from my cold dead hands tbh). ;)
> 
> Thank you so much Soph [@totheverybestoftimesjohn](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/totheverybestoftimesjohn#_=_) for beta reading this, you helped me a ton ily! <3  
> Also come visit me on [my tumblr](https://missartemisholmes.tumblr.com/) maybe! ;)
> 
> Now without further ado: Enjoy, I hope you like it! :)

** The Devil's Trace **

**17th September**

So, how do I start? Hello. I'm back! So sorry I haven't posted in ages. But well, a lot of stuff has been happening lately.

A few months after my wedding, Sherlock nearly got sent away on a six month mission to Eastern Europe. But then, just as he was about to leave, this strange thing happened. A certain video started playing simultaneously on every screen in the country. I'm sure most of you remember, it was on New Year's Day. You know the one. So Mycroft worked some magic and Sherlock got to stay to deal with, ... well whatever that was. (I'm pretty sure Mycroft is going to kill me if I say another word about anything to do with any of this.)

In other news, I'm a father now. I have a daughter. Her name is Rosamund Katherine and she is just... wonderful, beautiful. Of course it's also exhausting, but it's really worth it.

As for Mary, she's... gone. I won't be talking much about it on here, just this much: There was a case, a man named Nathan Garrideb had come to Sherlock for help. He had been contacted by an American lawyer who claimed to have the same rare last name, telling him they needed to find someone else called Garrideb so that the three of them could share some heritage. Our client was over the moon about this at first and wanted Sherlock to help find the third Garrideb, but it turned out of course the American was in fact an impostor and a wanted criminal. He had hidden loot in the flat Nathan Garrideb moved into years later and was now trying to recover it. We went along with the American's plan to get Garrideb out of the flat and confronted him there. Well, that didn't go as planned. It went horribly wrong in fact. Mary got shot. That's all there is to say really. Now for the most recent things.

I hadn't seen much of Sherlock since that Garridebs incident, but about a week ago Mrs Hudson was at my door one morning (she has the most incredible car by the way, I had no idea). She seemed pretty desperate and told me Sherlock was ill. He hadn't left his room for two days, although she could hear him running amok inside, and hadn't been eating or drinking either. So we went to Bakerstreet.

It really took some persuasion to get Sherlock to open the door, a bit longer and I had broken it down. The room was all filled with some sort of smoke or fumes. Sherlock himself looked terrible. He was white as the wall and also babbling and screaming quite a bit (even though he probably wouldn't admit to that). He kept telling me to "examine him" and reciting something I suspect might have been Hamlet. It seemed as if he were hallucinating. By the time I had managed to pull him out of the room, I was honestly feeling quite dizzy myself.

After Mrs Hudson and I had taken care of him (and aired his room), Sherlock explained that he had been experimenting with an extract of from the root of some African plant called "The Devil's Foot" (it has some fancy Latin name too as Sherlock would tell you) for a case. The stuff can be vaporised by heat so it dissolves into the atmosphere, and if you inhale that it's pretty toxic. It causes hallucinations at first and if you're subjected to it for too long or use too much of it, it's deadly.

I can't tell you too much about the case or use any full names because it's all still very fresh, and... well the ending is a bit messed up.

A former client of Sherlock's had shown up at Bakerstreet with a friend, Mortimer, who had found his sister dead and his two brothers apparently gone mad in their parents' house that morning. He said they had all played cards together the evening before, but he had left early. When Mortimer came back in the morning, he found his siblings still sitting at the table, his sister dead and his brothers laughing and singing manically. (The brothers were taken to a hospital and are fine now by the way.) The only explanation Mortimer could think of was a strange figure he claimed he and one of his brothers had seen at the window just before he left.

Sherlock had gone to the house with them. He found no traces of anyone having broken into the house or of the figure at the window Mortimer had described. But in the lamp that was on the table where the siblings had sat he had found traces of a strange red powder, which turned out to be "Devil's Foot" when he analyzed them later. Of course Sherlock had to burn some of the stuff even though he already knew what fatal effects it could have. He was lucky he only used an extremely small amount and Mrs Hudson and I got him out in time.

After that little experiment that Mrs Hudson and I (luckily) interrupted, Sherlock told me his conclusion that it could only have been Mortimer himself who murdered his sister and nearly his brothers too with the drug. He was the only other person who had been in the house but made sure to leave before dark when he knew the lamp was going to be turned on. In fact we found out later he had had a "disagreement" with his siblings over money (the sale of the family business I think).

But just when Sherlock had figured out Mortimer had done it, the friend who had brought him to Sherlock came rushing in. Mortimer had been found dead, too. Of course, it turned out he had also died from poisoning by "Devil's Foot". At first I thought it might have been suicide out of guilt, but Sherlock didn't believe that. There were signs of someone exiting his room through a window. The link that was still missing was where Mortimer had gotten the root extract in the first place. He'd never been to Africa himself and the stuff was nearly impossible to get you hands on even in the darker parts of the internet. Sherlock's theory was that Mortimer's supplier was someone with a connection to his siblings who wasn't happy with what he had done, but that person was nowhere to be found and had left nearly no traces. So the case is closed now.

I have to admit there is a bit more to this story, but I can't write it up here yet because there are some people to protect. Maybe someday the whole story can be told.

 

  _9 comments  
_

John, let me say once more, I am so sorry for what happened. Also I have to apologize again for subjecting you to that drug. It was terribly irresponsible of me.

_ Sherlock Holmes _ _17 September_

Sherlock, I'm fine. And you already did apologize for that. Like 1.000 times, but I appreciate it :)

_John Watson 17 September_

 

You know I never liked Mary particularly but John this is sort of bad are you sure you ok?!?!?!

_ Harry Watson _ _17 September_

Yes, thank you Harry.

_John Watson 17 September_

 

John, I know I've said it before, but if you need anything... Well, you know, I'm here.

_ Mrs Hudson _ _17 September_

Thank you, Mrs H.

_John Watson 17 September_

 

I am so sorry for your loss, John. Are you alright? You haven't shown to our sessions lately, and this really sounds like you have things to talk about.

_E. Thompson_ _18 September_

Actually, ... I would like a session. Do you have any free spots this week?

_ Sherlock Holmes _ _18 September_

Sure, Sherlock! Just give me a call at my office.

_E. Thompson 18 September_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit sorry for the ending, but I noticed I couldn't put the whole case in a blog post. (How does ACD even think Watson would have gotten away with that?) But the conclusion is going to come up later.  
> You might also have noticed I kept Rosie but changed her middle name. That's because despite all my expectations I've actually grown quite attached to little Watson, and I have to admit I've always liked me some parentlock. But I wanted her to have at least one name that didn't constantly remind her and everyone around her of her mother.
> 
> I hope y'all don't hate me yet for what I did to the 3 Garridebs case and Mary, I promise I'll make up for it in chapter two. ;)


	2. A Case of Identity

_Change my pitch up! Smack my bitch up!_

_Change my pitch up! Smack my bitch up!_

 

"Hello Sherlock. That's a turn up, isn't it. Did you miss me?"

"But... No. You? It can't be you. How? You're dead - you got shot... All that blood. No. How are you alive? Why...?"

"Sherlock dear, close your pretty little mouth. It's unbecoming. Have you never heard of bullet proof vests and bags of fake blood? And with a little money you can buy anything, even fake paramedics.

I wanted out, Sherlock. Did you really think a woman like me could be satisfied with being a housewife and mother? I have better things to do, I can assure you."

"Mary. How - I thought it was him. That text was signed with M. Oh my god."

"Ah yes, clever, wasn't it. I knew you'd think it was him. But I just couldn't resist a touch of the dramatic. Well, it's just me. But you'll hear from Jim soon enough."

"What? How do you...?"

"Sherlock, seriously. You _are_ slow. Do keep up. I thought you'd have figured it out by now. A long time ago actually. I work for him. Or with him rather. I started out working as a sniper for the organisation, but I've been his second in command for ages. Do you remember that letter with the pink phone? You said it was a woman's handwriting. That was me. And I was at the pool of course, I'm his best markswoman. What a show that was."

"But, you can't be - How is this possible? You worked with him all along? How did I not notice? How?! And Moriarty. He shot himself in the head. I saw. He can't be alive."

"Ah yes, he actually very much can. You're going to be very disappointed by the solution to that mystery, it's breathtakingly simple. But I guess you'll see for yourself soon. As for me, I guess you let your emotions get the better of you. You trusted John's judgement. But enough with the chit chat now. John, do stop loitering and come out, or I'm going to shoot your precious little detective."

~

"Oh no you won't. Not on my watch."

"Try me, darling."

"John? What are you doing here?"

"I followed you, obviously, idiot. What were you thinking, coming here alone? And you. I hope you know I've been keeping an eye on you ever since your "death". The problems of your future, remember? Hello, That's me. Did you seriously think I couldn't tell fake blood from the real thing when I see it up close? I'm a doctor, Mary. An army doctor. And a good one. Also for next time, from a real wound blood doesn't really spurt like that. It looked ridiculous."

"Hello husband. Yes, I suppose I really underestimated you. You got quite annoying in the last few weeks. Took me some time to notice you snooping around. I didn't think you'd be so... resentful. But I've really had enough now. You have to be taken care of."

"You really thought I had forgiven you, didn't you? I could have never trusted you again. Ever. You shot my best friend. You knew what I was like when I lost him the first time, and you risked putting me through that again, just for your own sake. And you never even tried to be even slightly honest with me. Do you know I looked at that bloody USB stick? It's empty."

"Ah yes, that USB stick. You know, I really thought you would trust me and not look at it. Giving it to you was a test. But obviously that wasn't the original. That thing contains sensitive information about the organisation, my whole life. I wouldn't give that to you. Wouldn't have been much use to you anyway. The files are encrypted."

"My god. You really just lied and lied and lied. It's all you ever did, from the very start. Is anything you ever told me actually the whole truth? I bet AGRA is not even your initials either."

"What? No, of course not. What a hell of a name would that be? Well, it is initials, but not just mine. I'm RA if you really need to know."

"Who's AG then?"

"Oh don't be daft, John. Who do you think?"

"Yeah, stupid of me. I could have guessed he wouldn't use his real name either. Of course he has a dramatic stage name. What's the real one? Andrew? ... Wait a second. R? Rosamund?"

"It's Rosamunde actually. I'm German. But I always liked my middle name better, Maria. It's why I chose Mary Morstan. Rosamunde is a bit old fashioned."

"You got to be fucking kidding me. Did you really name our daughter after yourself? Seriously?"

"Oh my god, John, calm down. You're lucky she's _your_ daughter at all."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I slept with David. Before we got married, and afterwards too for a bit. When Sherlock told me I was pregnant, I had no idea who the actual father was. But be at ease. I got her tested, she's yours."

"Wow. Really just wow. Sherlock, you knew about this, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I didn't want it to be true. I ignored it. I'm sorry, John."

"She's the one who should be sorry. I can't believe this. I can't believe I ever fell for you. You are literally the worst thing that could have happened to me."

"Oh John, but I didn't just _happen_ to you. When we noticed Sherlock was close to coming back from his mission to take down our network, we needed to act and keep you apart somehow. I really wanted to do it myself, I thought you were quite cute. It was so much fun, I really grew somewhat attached to you. You were so desperate, John. So sad. Grieving. So easy to lure in."

"Yeah. You used me, I get that now. Well, guess what, I used you too. I was trying to move on. You were there, you were convenient."

"I even got you to propose to me. What drama that was when Sherlock chose to come back that exact evening, I loved it. Couldn't have planned it better myself. When we saw how well it worked with you, I got Janine to try with Sherlock."

"That was you too?"

"She's so cute. And was very useful with both Magnussen and you. Was more than happy to do it, but you... you really are as gay as a picnic basket, aren't you? Oh John, don't stare at me like that.

Oh my god, you really were still wondering, weren't you? You're pathetic honestly, both of you. Always insisting that you're "not gay", John, but still jealously watching every move any woman makes in a radius of ten feet around Sherlock. You're both so stubborn. And you, Sherlock, still silently pining for him. Even after he chose _me_ over you. You two are hilarious, truly. Such sad clowns. I really don't know what Jim sees in you, Sherlock."

"Why did you call us here then? To tell us about your adventures with Jim and insult us? But then, this is your idea of fun I guess. I mean, I always knew you were a pretty shit wife, but this is a whole new level, even for you."

"[Don’t be silly, John. I’m a widow now.*](http://purrlockholmes.tumblr.com/post/137185914969/youre-a-shit-wife-dont-be-silly-john-im-a) How do you say? Vatican Cameos."

_Gun Shot_

 

"NO, JOHN! John, John, no. John, oh my god. NO!"

"Shhh, Sherlock. It's ok."

"No John, it's not. You're bleeding. We need to stop the blood. Oh god."

"Oh well. Lucky you pushed him out of the way Sherlock, or I would have hit properly. I never miss, you of all people should know that. But I guess this is enough for now, he should have learned his lesson and stop putting his big nose where it doesn't belong. You get to keep him for a little while longer."

"No. You're lucky. You're so lucky. If you had killed him, I swear to god you wouldn't have walked out of here alive. I swear."

"Is that supposed to scare me? Go to hell, Sherlock. Sadly, I can't kill you right now, even though I'd really love to. I nearly managed in Magnussen's office back then, didn't I? Shame really. You really are so irritating. But I'm going to save that for the big finale. Well, I got to be going boys. See you soon."

 

"John, John. Oh god. Stay with me, John. Please. I need to phone an ambulance. Oh God, John."

"Sherlock, it's fine. She didn't hit me properly, thanks to you. It's only a scratch."

"But it's bleeding so much! You might be dying. Oh my god. John, don't die on me right now. Don't you dare. I..."

"Sherlock, nobody is dying here. Just take your scarf and press it on the wound."

"Yeah. Yeah, ok. I can do that."

"Yes exactly, see, it's going to be fine. Ugh, but I am starting to feel a bit dizzy now. Must have lost more blood than I thought. Would you mind calling an ambulance after all?"

"Yes, ambulance - of course. Let me just get my phone... John - John no, no stay with me, please, oh my god. No, John. NO. You have to stay awake. Please, if I mean anything to you... Please don't leave me. You can't leave me now. You simply can't. I won't allow it. I can't lose you! I gave up my life for you, twice. I came _back_ to life for you! Now _you_ have to live for me. John - I love you. Stay with me, John. Please."

_"999, what's your emergency?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here goes. Proper 3 Garridebs moment (I am still so unbelievably pissed about what they did to that in TFP), Mary is Moran and John never forgave her. You can't just introduce a character with a backstory like that, have them basically kill the protagonist and then give them a fake redemption arc and bop they're all fine. Literally not how any of this works.  
> Why is my "Mary" German you ask? Because I'm still confused as to why they made a point of Sherlock saying she's not British and then never came back to it. Also because I'm German and because Rosamund can easily be turned into the German Rosamunde and also just basically because I can. What is David doing here you ask? Because I'm still bitter that they introduced him like that and then never did anything with him. Originally I had Mary say that she wasn't sure who the father was, but then again I really wanted her to be John's.
> 
> *I borrowed that line from [this wonderful fan art](http://purrlockholmes.tumblr.com/post/137185914969/youre-a-shit-wife-dont-be-silly-john-im-a) by [@purrlockholmes](http://purrlockholmes.tumblr.com/).


	3. The Things You Wanted to Say

_violin playing_

 

"Sherlock?"

"Shhh John, Rosie's just fallen asleep - Shhh, hey Bee, it's ok, it's just Daddy."

"It's alright, Sherlock - she didn't wake up. I think you can stop playing now. Thank you for taking care of her."

"Of course."

"Hey, umm. Do you maybe want to come down to the living room and just... talk for a bit?"

"Yes, I guess we do have some things to talk about, don't we?"

~

"Well..."

"Yes."

"You look tired. Haven't slept properly in days, have you? Again. I keep telling you, you really don't have to get up in the middle night to look after Rosie -"

"It's fine. You need the rest more than I do. Besides, I'm happy to do it."

"Thank you.

... You need a shave, too."

"Do I now?"

"Yeah. You know, I like my detectives clean shaven."

"... How's your hip? Did you remember to change the dressings?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you. It's fine. They got me all fixed up, it wasn't that bad after all. But I was really lucky, you did pretty much save my life there by pushing me out of the way. Thank you again. Also for taking care of me."

"Well, I did what I could. As a very wise man once said, friends protect people. "

"Yeah, I guess they do. Anyways, I'm just glad to be back home now."

"So - by home you mean...?"

"Yes, Sherlock. Of course. This always has been home. Here. Bakerstreet. With you. You know that, don't you?"

"I - I'm... Aren't you and Rosie going back to your house at some point, I mean, eventually...?"

"I think I'd rather not. Too many memories. I - we'd love to stay here actually. I just never felt at home like I did here, and I'm sure Rosie will too. I mean, only if you're amendable, of course. If you'll have us. I understand - after everything that's happened, and I see why you wouldn't want a baby around and..."

"What? John, do shut up, please. You're babbling. Why would I not want you here? Of course I do. I'd be incredibly happy to!"

"Are you sure? You know how messy kids can be, right? And after the whole thing with Mary and all..."

"John, please stop, for real. Of course I am sure! I can think of nothing that would make me more happy, seriously. You know how I've always appreciated your... company. And this was and is _our_ flat in the first place, it was never the same without you anyway. And Rosie, she's lovely. A miracle. And she's part of you. Why wouldn't she be welcome here?"

"Thank you, Sherlock. That sounds... wonderful."

"It does, doesn't it? Just Rosie, you and me."

"Really? Family life? Not... boring?"

"With you? Never."

"... The consulting detective, his blogger and their daughter."

"... their?"

"Of course, Sherlock. If that's fine by you, I mean. You're her godfather. With the way you've been taking care of her these last few weeks, and if we're staying here, I mean... "

"I - Thank you, John."

"... You know, with Mary - it just wasn't the same. Not ever. After you were dead - gone -, it just was... convenient. I was so lonely, I was trying to distract myself. And then you came back, and suddenly I saw how it was all wrong, but I couldn't just leave her, I would have hated myself for that. We were going to get married, and then I found out she was pregnant. I nearly backed out on the wedding day, but I felt I had some sort of duty to her, and to my child. That's why I stayed. That's the only reason. Of course that was before I knew she nearly killed you. I realized long before that that I had never really loved her, not like... I loved the idea of her, caring, loving, stable, reliable. Turns out she was anything but that."

"I suppose so."

"You were actually surprised when she showed up. You really didn't know who - what she was? Even after she shot you?"

"No, I... I don't know. I guess... She made you happy. Or at least I thought so. So I trusted her. That was enough. I wanted you to be happy, John. I needed you to be."

"You... Oh God. That's why you planned the wedding and all, wasn't it? You thought it would make me happy?"

"When I came back I was... I was looking forward to seeing you so much. It was what kept me going while I was away. But... you were so angry and - Mary was there and I... You clearly didn't need me anymore. You seemed happy. How could I do anything but support that? How could I compete with that? How could I even think of coming in between that? You chose _her_. I just did what I could to stay out of your way and make sure everything went well. That you could have the life you wanted, with her. It was fine. As long as you were happy."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I thought - I thought _you_ didn't need _me_ anymore. I should never have - When you came back, it was just... a lot. We should have done this so much earlier. Right after you came back. Shit, even before that. I wasn't really happy with her. Never. Do you remember the tremor I had in my hand when we first met? It came back right after the wedding. I had nightmares again too. I missed you so much. It was never the same without you. Not remotely."

"John - I..."

"No, please, let me finish. You know this sort of stuff is difficult for me, but I have to get this out now or else I'll implode. What's happened now - her working with Moriarty and all... Well, I had suspected as much for some time, and her faking her death made me sure. It was just too big of a coincidence that I should have married an ex assassin. It had to be planned.

I mean, you said I was attracted to dangerous people and situations, and I suppose that's sort of true. But she shouldn't have been like that. I chose her specifically because I thought she wasn't like that. I guess that's also why it didn't work out in the first place, even before I knew who she really was. I wanted normality, but then, as you say: "Normal is boring". I wanted more. I still do. In the long run, I could never have stayed with her, or raise a child with her. Even if she hadn't been - I always knew I belonged here with you. I was always going to come back in the end, somehow. I always do. It was always going to be the two of us, right?"

"I... John, that's - Yes. The two of us. Against the rest of the world."

"Mary just wasn't right for me. It was never going to work, even if she wasn't who she turned out to be. I thought I needed her, needed a relationship. I didn't want to be alone. Well, I guess I still do, but not like that. Not like her.

Speaking of which... I kept thinking about what you said to Leonie. You know, the girlfriend of the woman who'd been killed by her brother with "Devil's Foot"."

"Yes, she volunteered in Africa for some time as a medical student. Went back there now actually. That's where she got the drug, and her girlfriend's brother stole it from her to kill his siblings. Awful. So she decided to kill him the same way. What about her? What did I say to her?"

"When you confronted her and she told you her story, and you decided not to turn her over to the police - you said something. How you could imagine acting in a similar way for someone if you loved them. Was this - were you talking about Irene Adler? _The_ Woman. She's still alive, isn't she? You saved her."

"Yes she is - I mean, yes, I did but..."

"I knew it. I knew it. Are you... are you two still in contact?"

"We're... texting from time to time, yes. Listen, John, she's not who I..."

"Oh, that's good. That's great. That's - When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what, John?"

"That you're seeing her? I mean, really, I'm happy for you... mate. You're practically made for each other. The posh boy and the dominatrix..."

"John, what on earth are you on about? We're not... dating."

"You're not - Sherlock, why the hell not? That's just stupid!"

"John, what the hell -? ... Well then, doctor, do enlighten me. Please, go on. What do you propose?"

"If she's still alive, and she likes you, she does - you bloody fool! Just go meet her. You don't even know how lucky you are, you can't just go wasting that chance! It could be gone before you know it, I'm telling you!"

"John, you know I'm not... If I ever were to... It would have to be y- Well, that's obviously not in the cards so..."

"How does this work then? Do you at least - I don't know, a... night of passion every other month or so? If you're not... Why did you want to keep her phone then, hm?"

"As a reminder. Of how dangerous emotions can be if you're not careful. Miss Adler is certainly... fascinating. We're very similar. But listen, John. Romantic entanglement, while fulfilling for some people..."

"Could complete you as a human being. Sherlock, just text her -"

"Oh for god's sake, John! How many times and in how many ways?! I'm not interested in women. Not one. Not Irene, not Janine, not - I don't know - Molly Hooper, or whatever other random female you're going to come up with! I like men. I'm gay, John! Yes, there you have it. I said it.

And Irene is gay too, for that matter. She married her PA Kate last summer on Hawaii."

"Really. Yeah. Good. That's good. I'm - I'm glad we talked about this. That's good. It's all fine."

"Yes John, I know that. Thank you."

"You said you were married to your work - I just always assumed you weren't interested in..."

"Well imagine that, I am. From time to time. Occasionally."

"So, if you like men, then... You know, the first person that comes to mind is - What about Moriarty? Did he - did you ever...? I mean he was clearly..."

"John? What... What about him? What are you implying?"

"You know."

"John, do you seriously think I could - with him? The man is crazy, and dangerous. His mind is certainly... intriguing. The way he thinks is interesting. But that's all. I could never... I thought you had I higher opinion of me."

"Yes. Yes, of course. Sorry. Thank god.

... And you really didn't know he was alive? You said he was definitely dead."

"John, I was high. That dream I had didn't prove anything."

"Yeah. I guess it didn't mean much.

... Then, have you ever - with a man...?"

"John, are you asking me if I'm a virgin? Honestly? Why are you suddenly so concerned with my love life anyway?"

"No, god no! I wasn't... I was just thinking of what Mycroft said..."

"Oh, my dear brother. He's insufferable. Always sticking his huge ugly nose in other people's business where it doesn't belong.

Well if you must know, I am not. Did you really believe I could rely on purely theoretical experience on an aspect that important to human nature? I couldn't even do my job without it, it's an essential motive for most crimes. I only ever feel attracted to people I have a... connection with though. I - There was... someone. At uni. Victor. He was the only person who ever came close to a friend before I had you."

"That's... that's good. Well, we're similar then. Before I met you, I also only had one person I'd really consider a close friend. I mean I had... mates at school and in the army, girlfriends, acquaintances. But not that. I wouldn't really consider it an actual relationship, we couldn't - But your Victor is my James, I guess."

"James? Major Sholto? But, surely you don't mean...? When you say - you were... with him...? You always say you're not..."

"Gay? Well, no. I'm not. You do know there is such a thing as bisexuality though?"

"But - all those women you brought home... I never noticed - I thought it was just wishful thinking..."

"Yeah well, don't be too hard on yourself. I got a lot of practice hiding it, even from myself. You know, when Harry came out, our dad wasn't exactly... accepting. He basically threw her out. Not exactly the best conditions. I was never brave enough to act on anything, save with James. And even that was in secret."

"That's - Thank you, John. For telling me that. I really didn't - I had never... I couldn't jump to conclusions without data..."

"Glad I could surprise you for once."

"Yeah. Yeah you did."

"... It's nice to know that you... feel things like that. That you're only human after all, too. On my blog, I always tried to write you as this cold, rude, sociopathic genius. But I know that's not really you. Now even more so. That's the version you want people to see. You want people to think you're this eccentric with the great brain who only cares about the next case to keep it running. But that's not you, not really. It's a facade. You just love helping people, that's why you're so good at your job. When you let yourself, you're... gentle and caring. Human. Why do you do that, hm? Why hiding? What made you like that?"

"It's... I - When I was a kid, I had a dog. An Irish setter, Redbeard. We were... inseparable. Eventually, he got ill - and died."

"Oh. I didn't... I'm sorry."

"Mycroft tried to... comfort me. But well, you know Mycroft. He told me about how "caring is not an advantage", and that if you get to attached to something - or someone - it will only break you. And I believed him. So I tried to not let that happen again. Started to value logic higher than emotions. It was easier that way. It worked, most of the time. I could detach and protect myself. From... feelings. But now - with you, I don't need that anymore. With you I don't have to do that. After all, hearts are made to be broken. It's ok. You made me..."

"But you do realize you still do that, right? Even with me. Going into your shell. "High Functioning Sociopath - Keep out!" No more of that from now on, ok? Please. No more hiding. No more lies. No more secrets. You see what that got us into. This whole mess, the last years, everything - with Moriarty and Mary - so much could have been avoided if we had just... talked for once. There's so much you didn't tell me. That you still don't say."

"Sometimes it is necessary. When you want to protect..."

" _Necessary?_ Seriously? Do you even listen to yourself sometimes? You really have no idea how it was for me, when you were gone, hm? For two years, not one word from you?! It was _hell_. You have the nerve to sit here and tell me... What could possibly justify -"

"John, I -"

"No, you listen to me now, you self righteous prick! How dare you!? I was... heartbroken. Lost. I was so alone. Even my limp came back. I had to go back to using my cane for some time, and went back into therapy. You had me mourn you. Two years, Sherlock. Two years. I really felt like I had lost the one thing in my life that was ever any good. I missed you so much. I was angry at you. Tried to hate you, but I couldn't. I felt awfully guilty, thought maybe there was something I could have done -

... Do you know what day today is?"

"Yes. Yes, of course I do. How could I forget? The day I came back."

"Yes, the day you came back. Two years ago. You know, I never quite gave up the hope that you would. Come back, I mean. That you were still alive, somehow. I saw your face everywhere. On the street, on the bus, everywhere. The first few months I even kept talking to you. I kept seeing you everywhere and forgetting you were gone. Everything reminded me of you. And when you actually came back, at first I thought you weren't real either. Just my subconscious screwing with me, trying to stop me from proposing or something. That's something it would do. I had nearly given up. That's why I was with Mary. I was trying to move on. It didn't work."

"John, I am sorry. I can only repeat that. When... when Mary shot you, and I thought you might... If that's what it felt like for you, when you thought I was... I'm so sorry, John. I didn't know. I'm so sorry I had to put you through that. But it had to be done. I saw no other way. I had to protect you. Moriarty was going to have you killed."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know. You're right. And I... appreciate what you did. I really do. And you came back in the end, that's what is important. But still. It was bloody awful."

"Just so you know, it wasn't exactly a piece of cake for me either. You saw the scars on my back, when I was in hospital."

"You never told me...?"

"They're from Serbia. The last parts of his network. I got captured."

"Sherlock, they... Oh my god, no. No. I didn't know. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Sherlock I never should have said..."

"Of course you should. What I did was wrong. You're right to be angry. I should have trusted you. Told you what I was going to do. I'm so sorry. The last thing I wanted was hurt you. I never knew my apparent death would cause you so much pain, that you'd be so affected. I tried my best to make it easier for you, but it wasn't enough. I didn't think I was that... important to you. That you had that much faith in me. I never put that much of a value on my own life.

But I understand now, I do. Our death is something that happens to everyone else, not us. Our life is not our own, we need to keep our hands off it.

Just know that I did it all for you. I meant well. And the thought of you - that I did what I had to do to save you, and that I could come back to you once it was all done - was what kept me alive those two years. You were always with me, John. I couldn't have done it without you. I wanted to live and come back, for you. But none of this is an excuse. I don't expect you to forgive -"

"Oh god. Of course I forgive you. I already had. I'm so sorry you thought you had to do this alone. Just, don't ever do that again please. You can trust me. I would have come with you if I had known. I'd have followed you anywhere, anytime. I still would. I hope you know that. And Sherlock, you... you mean so much to me. I can't lose you again. Whatever comes, we can face it together. We're a team, right? We're doing this together from now on, ok? Promise me?"

"Yes, John. Together. I promise.

... With you it's so much easier. As I've said, without you I probably wouldn't even be here now. I don't know if I had made it back home. The thought of you was what kept me sane, always. When Mycroft was going to send me on that mission to Eastern Europe, and I thought I was going to... I read your blog for the same reason. It was nearly as good as having you there in person. Just the thought of you, your voice... That's what I wanted to remember."

"I knew it. I knew there was more to that. He was going to let you die there, wasn't he? You thought you weren't going to come back, and Mycroft knew it too. That little shit. Thank god we managed to avert that in time."

"What...?"

"The video. Did you really think that was Moriarty? That's really not... subtle enough for him, is it? Not his style. But your Homeless Network and Anderson's little fan club, they have some guys who are _really_ into all that computer stuff, editing and hacking and the likes. They helped me. You know, I had to... I got a feeling that what Mycroft was going to have you do was going to be dangerous as hell. I... I had only just gotten you back, I couldn't lose you again. I mean what we did was probably not quite legal, and it had the potential to scare the living daylights out of you, Mycroft and the whole country really. But it was the most effective we could come up with."

"I... I had no idea. That's... Thank you, John."

"You're welcome. I probably should have told you, but I never gathered up the courage. We should have dealt with Mary together too. I hate to think she might actually have shot _you_ if I hadn't shown up. Not telling you I knew she was alive was just dumb. I shouldn't have let her take you by surprise."

"... After her "death", you were avoiding me. I thought you were angry with me and I finally managed to make you hate me. The bullet she took was meant for me after all."

"What? No, of course not! I was trying to keep you out of trouble! I wanted to keep you safe from whatever Mary had planned, and was busy trying to figure out what it was.

I could never hate you, Sherlock. You know that, you have to know that! But I guess that _was_ what she intended. That's like her, trying to manipulate me, yet again. She probably hoped I would blame you for her death. That whole thing was ridiculous really. Faking her death, thinking I wouldn't notice. Hell, thinking I'd ever trust her again after she shot you."

"Well, you did forgive her for that, didn't you?"

"Seriously? You believe that? No. Never. Not for that. Not for shooting you. Not when she knew exactly what losing you a second time - for real - would do to me. Not when she did it for completely selfish reasons.

Making her believe she was forgiven and going back to her was essential though. I knew she was dangerous. And if she'd suspected anything, god knows what might have happened. You see what happened now. And she was having my child. I couldn't just have her run. But Magnussen - he was wrong. She wasn't my "pressure point". I needed to keep _you_ safe, you and Rosie."

"That was very brave of you."

"Was it?

... You know, for some time there I actually thought you and Mary... you got along so well. Between you planning the wedding and shooting Magnussen for her I really..."

"What? Shooting Magnussen - for her...? How could you - John?! I didn't do that for _Mary_!"

"But you said..."

"... You really don't know? You must know! Surely you must know it was all for you?!"

"For - but how could...?"

"I needed you to be happy! Do you really still not get that? I merely tolerated her, because I thought she was what you wanted! That's why I had to save her! Why I wanted you to make it right with her. I'd do anything - to make you happy, to keep you safe. Even if that means it's without me.

...  John, you are - frankly speaking - what has kept me alive for seven years now. I therefore was, and still am prepared to do anything you need me to do - or what I think you need me to do. Obviously I've make mistakes. But what I've always wanted was to ensure you were happy - with or without me - because I am forever thankful what you did and still do for me. I need to give something back. You saved me.

Before I met you I was... different. My brain was just - chaos. First I discovered the drugs could calm it down, then the work. But it wasn't enough. I always needed more. But at the same time it was all too much, too loud. Sometimes I wondered if it wouldn't be easier if I just... increased the dosage a bit and..."

"Oh no. Sherlock, I'm - For the love of god, please promise me you'd never... I couldn't..."

"And then there was you and suddenly everything was... lighter. Easy. Fun. Calm. Between you, and working with you, I didn't need the drugs anymore. I had the real thing. You were like my own personal sun shining through the clouds in my mind. My one fixed point. And you actually _liked_ me, and wanted to be around me. You were impressed with me. You took care of me. Cared for me as a person. To you I wasn't just a "freak". You thought I was _good_. Human. And thanks to you I could be that, because to you I already was. You're a marvel, John.

You saved me. I needed you. I still do. You see what happened when you... left. After your wedding. You keep me right. Without you..."

"That was... wow. I never... God, we're rubbish at this talking thing, aren't we? I'm so sorry I left. That I didn't come back to you when you came back for me. That I felt I had to stay with Mary.

I - You know, you're the one who's kept me alive too. You saved my life. Probably literally. Before I met you, I - After I came back from Afghanistan, my life was just... empty. Nothing. Nothing ever happened. I felt useless. _To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all._ "

"That's..."

"Yes, Oscar Wilde. My point is, that's how I felt. I existed, nothing more. But I've always wanted more. I was so alone. Miserable. And really... close to ending it all. That's how it felt before you, and when you were gone. I didn't want to live anymore. I had nothing to live for. I missed the war. The action, being needed. You don't know how many times I took out my gun and just -"

"Oh my god. John, I - I'm sorry. You can't... I didn't know. I'm so glad you didn't..."

"Yeah. Yeah, me too. Because then _you_ happened. It was like... the colour came back. I felt alive. When we stood in the hallway that first night after coming back from Angelo's, I knew that was it. _You_ were it. What I had missed. Danger, excitement, a purpose. You made me... better. Complete. The man I wanted to be.

You told me once you weren't a hero, but you are. To me, you are. I'm so grateful that I got lucky enough to find you. I owe you so much. Without you, I don't know what would have become of me. _You_ are the best thing that could have ever happened to me."

"John, I appreciate your... Do you really feel that way?"

"Yes. Yes, Sherlock. Of course I do. You are..."

"... John, there's... there's something I wanted to say. Need to say actually. Always have and never did, until Mary shot you and I thought you were..."

"Oh my god. So that _was_ real... I heard you. I love you too, Sherlock. So much. Always have, always will. It's always you, Sherlock Holmes."

"John - I... Oh. I love you too. I love you I love you I love you. Only you. Always you, John."

"... How long? I mean... how long have you felt - have you been...?"

"In love with you? I didn't admit it to myself for some time, but I'm fairly sure now it was our first case together, after I had realized you were the one who had shot the cabbie. I... I came so close to telling you so many times. When I stood on the rooftop. On that tarmac. But it wouldn't have been fair. I didn't know when - if we were going to see each other again. I thought you were going to be ok.

... You?"

"I actually think it might have been that first night when we stood in the hallway together after coming back from Angelo's. I wanted to kiss you then, so badly. Haven't stopped since really. When Angelo brought my cane and I understood what it meant, I was done for. I don't think I saw it until you were... gone though. I bottled it all up... My god. I'm sorry this took us so long. Why did we never talk about this? All this time I thought you were "married to your work"..."

"Oh god, did I really say that? Stupid. Stupid! I was such a coward!"

"... and you didn't feel things like that, and that someone as ordinary as me didn't have a shot with someone as beautiful and brilliant and charming and _good_ as you anyway. It could have all been so easy! So many lost opportunities. So much lost time."

"Yes, but it's fine. We have time now."

"Yes. All the time in the world. A lifetime."

"... Well, I thought you were "not gay". And apart from that, how did someone as... difficult as me deserve someone as kind and brave and loyal and wise as you? Why would you even put up with me? You considering me your friend is already more than I could have ever hoped for. I never dreamed that you might want more than that. That you could possibly love me back -"

"What the -? Oh, Sherlock... You deserve all the love in the world. And you _are_ loved, so much."

"I feared you'd find it... repulsive, that'd I'd make you uncomfortable if I let show how I felt for you. I was scared. I thought it would make me weak and vulnerable. But Mycroft was wrong. Caring _is_ an advantage, not a defect. I know that now. You make me stronger. I was such an idiot."

"Yeah, but we both are. And you're _my_ idiot. I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

"I can't believe... How did I get this lucky?"

"John, can I...?"

"Oh god _yes_. Yes, please. We've waited way too long already."

 

"John? John - Why are you crying? Oh god. Did I get it wrong?"

"What? No, of course you didn't! Those are happy tears. That was - You are amazing, love. Now will you come here please, so I can kiss you properly?!"


	4. Quick Update

** Quick Update **

**4th November**

Where do I even begin? I got back from the hospital about a week ago. How did I end up in hospital, you ask? Turns out certain people are in fact not as dead as they wanted us to believe they were, and came for Sherlock. Well me really, but it's a bit complicated. I got shot. Once again. It's a thing with me apparently. But thanks to Sherlock (he basically saved my life) the bullet only hit my hip.

Sherlock was amazing. It was worth a wound - many really - to see the way he took care of me, and still does now back at home. He's really sweet. Speaking of home, Rosie and I will be moving to Bakerstreet. It's good to be back!

But most importantly, Sherlock and I finally took the time to talk. About everything that's happened - and about us, our relationship. And well, what can I say. We should have done that ages ago. Just this much: We're incredibly happy :)

 

'The course of true love never did run smooth'

_(Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night’s Dream – Act 1, Scene 2)_

 

 

_12 comments_

Oooh my boys, I'm so happy for you!!! And welcome back home, John!

 _ Mrs Hudson _ _4 November_

Thank you, Mrs H :)

_John Watson 4 November_

 

FINALLY!!! Congratulations, sweethaert! And to you too, John. xxx

P.S.: Kate says Hi

 _ TheWhiphand _ _4 November_

Thank you :>

 _ Sherlock Holmes _ _4 November_

(Speaking of people who just can't stay dead... Glad you're alive though.) Thank you!

_John Watson 4 November_

Adorable...

 _ Anonymous _ _4 November_

 

Aaah John I knew it!!! So happy! Congrats, little brother! And to you too Sherlock! Hope John is finally going to introduce us soon, can't wait to meet you!

 _ Harry Watson _ _4 November_

Thanks Harry :)

_John Watson 4 November_

Miss Watson, I'm going to make sure for John to arrange a meeting soon!

 _ Sherlock Holmes _ _4 November_

lol omg call me Harry, we're family now!

 _ Harry Watson _ _4 November_

I KNEW my efforts were not in vain in the end! Very happy for you two!

 _ Mike Stamford _ _5 November_

Thanks, Mike! We owe you one :)

_John Watson 5 November_


	5. The Norwood Testament

** The Norwood Testament **

**7th January**

Tuesday morning we were visited by a young woman called Jane McFarlane, who told us she needed our help because the police was looking for her. She was a lawyer and accused of having killed one of her clients, an architect called Johanna Oldacre.

Before she could start telling us her story, Greg, DI Hopkins and Sgt Donovan arrived to arrest her. They had followed her and seen her come up. But Sherlock got them to wait with taking her to the station so she could explain herself first.

Miss McFarlane told us that the architect had come to her office the day before, wanting her to put her testament into proper legal shape. When Jane looked at the papers Miss Oldacre had brought with her, she noticed she was going to be the  sole heir of her considerable assets. Why, Miss McFarlane had no idea.

Miss Oldacre told Jane to come to her house in the evening to examine some more documents together. So that evening the young lawyer drove to Norwood, where her benefactress lived. When they were finished with their paperwork, it was too late for her to drive back, so she stayed at a local inn. When she drove back home in the morning and turned on the news on the radio, she learned of Johanna Oldacre's death and that the police was looking for her. She came straight to us. The weird part about this is, our address had been given to her by some random guy in the parking lot, before she even knew she might need it. She had heard of Sherlock, but said she wouldn't have remembered if that guy hadn't handed her that paper with our address.

Greg explained that all the evidence spoke against Miss McFarlane. She had been seen at the house in the evening, and worst of all had left her phone at the scene of crime. It was assumed that the body had been burned because there had been an extinguished fire in the garden. In the remains they had found some burnt pieces of clothing and some buttons. There had also been the smell of burnt flesh.

To Greg's surprise, Sherlock announced that he wanted to go to Blackheath - which is where Jane McFarlane and her parents lived - first instead of Norwood. He firmly believed Miss McFarlane's story was true and that she was innocent. So went to see Jane's parents, while Greg and his colleagues went back to the crime scene in Norwood. We found out that Mister McFarlane, Jane's father, had been engaged to Johanna Oldacre but left her before he met his wife and Jane's mother. Miss McFarlane's parents told us that they had no idea either why the architect would have left their daughter her fortune, but that they didn't want anything from her.

After that we went to the Miss Oldacre's house in Norwood. In fact, we picked someone up first. It was a dog called Toby who belonged to a former client of Sherlock's. Sherlock said he would be able to help us find clues or traces or whatever, but even with Toby, he couldn't really form any new plausible theories that could prove the young lawyer's innocence. (The dog was literally and utterly useless. Sherlock just took a liking to him. I believe I've compared Sherlock to a bloodhound before - that dog was _not_ what I had in mind.)

The only new things we found out that day was that Johanna Oldacre's finances were a bit odd - she had made a lot of big transfers to a Miss Cornelius - and that the papers she had brought to Jane McFarlane's office had been hurriedly written on a train.

When we returned the next day, Greg triumphantly showed us a thumbprint in blood he had found on the wall in the hallway. It seemed that Sherlock had apparently for once been utterly wrong and Jane McFarlane had really done it. The thumbprint was hers. That couldn't convince Sherlock though. In fact, he laughed and explained that the thumbprint hadn't been there the day before when we examined the house. Surely Jane hadn't come back in the night to plant more evidence against herself.

Then Sherlock had the glorious idea to make a fire in that exact hallway. He had figured out from the cut of the house and the shape of the room that Miss Oldacre, who had planned the house herself, had built in some secret hideout and wanted to lure her out by setting off the smoke alarms. What we did was not only to set off the smoke alarms but also nearly the house on fire because no one had bothered to check where the fire extinguishers were first. But well, in the end a still very much alive Johanna Oldacre came out of a little room behind a wall panel and admitted that she wanted to frame Jane McFarlane for her murder.

She had debts and wanted to disappear (hence the payments the her alias Miss Cornelius), so she figured she could have a little revenge at her ex and his family while she was at it. She thought it was funny apparently. For her "corpse" in the fire she had burnt some of her clothes, and what Sherlock thinks might have been a rabbit. The thumbprint was apparently made by taking Jane's print from the fingerprint sensor on her phone that she had conveniently forgotten at the house (even though the police is still trying to figure out how that is even technically possible).

Once Sherlock was done showing off (who can blame him, he really earned it that time) everyone was glad Jane McFarlane had been proven innocent, and Sgt Donovan, DI Hopkins and Greg all thanked Sherlock and for once told him how happy they were to work with him. Greg even called him a "good man". (At which point Sherlock's face went like this :> and I think he had to concentrate a  great deal not to cry. He even did a little bow. Can I say that without fearing he's going to murder me in my sleep? We just don't know.)

 

_1 comment_

Happy belated Birthday, Sherlock darling. Congratulations on solving this one! I hope you liked my little present. I'm a bit disappointed John didn't mention it, but I assume you found the message I left in Johanna Oldacre's hideout. Miss me? You'll hear from me soon.

_ Anonymous 7_ _January_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picked the story of the Norwood Builder for this because it's one of my favourites from ACD canon and also because one of my favourite fics ever, ["The Norwood Love Builders"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/962021/chapters/1885493) by [flawedamythyst](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst).  
> The scene at the end happened because I am still angry that they managed to adapt The Six Napoleons twice without ever including it.  
> Also I do realize the thing with the fingerprint probably wouldn't work, but can we please just pretend for my sake. :'D


	6. The Final Problem

"John?"

"Yes, Sherlock?"

"Can you come here for a second? There is something... "

"What is it, love?"

"Here. This E-mail just came in."

"What is that? A video file?"

"I think so. Look..."

"The subject is just "Miss me?". And you can't see who sent it? Well then, play it."

_"Hello Sherlock."_

"Mary..."

_"Come to the pool where Carl Powers died at midnight. Alone._

_The curtain rises. The Last Act. The Final Problem."_

"Is there anything..."

"No, nothing more. Just static."

"Wow. How bloody dramatic. What was that even for?! ... What time is it?"

"Nearly eleven. Well, I guess I have to..."

"Yeah, let me just get my gun."

"What? No, John! She said... I can't... It's going to be dangerous! You... If you were hurt, again - No. You're not coming. We can't -"

"Then you're not bloody going."

~

 _Stayin' alive, stayin' alive._  
_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive._  
 _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive._

 

"Hello, Sherlock darling. Nice touch, isn't it? The pool where it all began."

"Moriarty. You're - Yes, isn't it just."

"Surprised?"

"Not really."

"Did you like my little birthday present? The thumbprint in blood was a nice twist, wasn't it? My idea."

"Of course that was you. Creative."

"Yes, of course it was. Johanna Oldacre wanted to disappear. "Dear Jim, will you fix it for me?" Remember? I'm back in business. But it was much more fun this way, getting little Jane to come to you for help. And remember Mortimer Tregennis? The "Devil's Foot"? Brilliant, wasn't it? Oh, and that bomb that should have blown up the parliament? That was my big come back project. Shame you had to ruin it, it would have been spectacular."

"... How did you do it? How are you alive?"

"Oh god. Why do I even bother with you? You haven't changed at all since we last met. Still so slow, so stupid. Sometimes I wonder if you're even worth all the trouble."

"Tell me. How could you survive? You shot yourself in the head. I was there. I saw it."

"OF COURSE I DIDN'T SHOOT MYSELF, DOOFUS! Our story hasn't come to a satisfying end yet. But you have a talent for ruining the fun ahead of time anyway, so it doesn't surprise me you don't understand.

When your dear brother tried to send you away - possibly to die - you nearly managed to do it again. Oh, Mycroft. We thought we had him under control, but oh well. He's quite stubborn, not unlike you. Shame you felt you had to kill Magnussen out of pure chivalry. But he knew too much anyway. We were still figuring out how to prevent you having to face the consequences, but whoever broadcast that weird video was quicker. They really have my respect, that was an... inspired move."

"You're trying to distract me. How did you do it?"

"BORING! What does it even matter? It was so _easy_. Too easy. You didn't even check for a pulse. And no one ever even came looking for a body afterwards. Strange, isn't it? Just woooosh and over the edge you went. Without a second thought. Always the brave dragon slayer, the noble knight in shining armour trying to save his damsel in distress. Love is such a dangerous motivator.

Anyways, how's Mary? I heard you also had a little encounter not too long ago."

"How would I know? Apparently she works with you."

"Ah yes, she does. She's brilliant. So lovely and loyal. And very clever. She's the one who knows how to actually implement the things I come up with. Her brother was quite good too, but nothing compared to her really."

"... Her brother?"

"Yes, her... Oh. Didn't she tell you why she held such a personal grudge against you even before she met you? Her brother, Sebastian. Valuable part of the organisation. We were... _quite_ close if you know what I mean. But unfortunately he got himself killed. It was your fault, happened when you were in Serbia. That Mary wanted to take care of your John herself was a bit of a personal vendetta. She thought of taking it out on Mycroft too, sort of eye for eye, but he was too useful to us and not quite as important to you as your precious little doctor.

But enough of this. Let's get to the point really. The final problem. Have you figured it out yet?"

"You wanted to... burn the heart out of me."

"Yes. Yes good. You got that."

"Well, is that it? That doesn't even mean anything. What are you going to do? It hasn't worked so far, has it? This is staring to get boring."

"Oh, but Sherlock darling. I'm not finished yet. Tell me, what is it? What is your heart? Don't try to tell me you don't have one. I know better. I know you. I am your weakness. I know everything."

"You know nothing, Moriarty."

"It's not the fall that kills you, isn't it? It's the landing. No one there to catch you when you fall. You've already fallen, haven't you? In more than one way. For him. John Watson. But have you landed already, Sherlock? Will he catch you when you land?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sherlock, he won't always be there. Do you really think you could be enough for a man like him? He doesn't love you. Not like you think you love him. Do you really think he could want someone like you? Sooner or later, he'll tire of you. Of your moods, of your genius. He can't appreciate it. He'll leave you, for another woman most likely. He doesn't deserve you. He doesn't understand you. How could he?

But there's no need to be scared. It's alright. We, we deserve each other. Without this silly sentiment of yours... We are the same, we could be the same. Don't you see? Think of what we could do, together. Rule together. This is our game. Our story. In the end, what is the hero without the evil? Without a battle? You know you want it. You need me. I know you get bored too, and curious..."

"We're nothing alike, Moriarty. We never will be. What makes you think I'd ever even consider -? This story of yours is over. I have my own now. The real thing. I don't need you. You're nothing but a ghost from the past. And you can't burn anything out of me. I don't have my heart. John Watson does."

"How... ridiculously romantic of you. Be sensible. I tried to warn you. Tried to keep you from making this mistake. I tried to save you. He will break your heart, Sherlock. Why did he not come back to you when you came back for him? Why did he choose Mary? Where is your good doctor now? Why is he not here with you now, if he loves you so?"

_"Oh, but he is. Now, Mary - If you would please step back and put down the rifle pointing at my boyfriend... Thank you."_

"M... Miss Morstan? Hello?"

 _"John, what the hell! What are_ you _doing here?! You weren't supposed to be... I specifically told Sherlock to come alone! And how did you even find me? Two of you - that's just not fair!"_

 _"There's_ always _two of us. Don't you read my blog?"_

_"For god's sake. You're appalling."_

"John...?! Are you ok?"

_"Yeah, Sherlock! I'm ok, I'm here."_

"John - Don't come any closer, be careful! Moriarty is..."

"That's not Moriarty, Sherlock. Mary is. Look, here. She was giving him his lines through this ear piece."

"Thank you... Thank you so much... You have no idea what she..."

"What on earth...?"

"Of course that's not Moriarty, Sherlock. I took over his part long ago. Jim's dead. He shot himself in the head, you were there. How could he possibly have survived that? He always was so awfully dramatic, loved a good act. But not that time, that was for real. He wanted to proof a point, always wanted to be one step ahead of you. I told him he should take me with him to that bloody rooftop, I would have thought of another solution. But you killed him. And my brother. I just wanted to see you dance one last time before finally killing you for good."

"But... But who's...?"

"This guy? Lovely, isn't he. That's Jim's twin brother Thomas. I only found him a few months ago in Morocco, he always did an amazing job of hiding from us. Seems he does share some of his brother's talent. And he's a decent actor too, given the right motivation - which is basically pointing a gun at him."

"Twin brother...? But - It's never twins!"

"I know right? It's ridiculous. Yet, here we are. Good. Now, if you'll excuse me I'll just..."

"Ah ah ah, no. You stay right here or I'll -"

"... Oh, John. This won't do. This won't do at all. You couldn't shoot me. I'm your loving wife after all."

"Yeah, right. Try me. Sherlock, do you have your handcuffs with you?"

"Of course. Catch!"

"Ta, love. There you go, _wife_. Speaking of which, I want a divorce."

"Damn you. Both of you."

"Thank you, John."

"Well, it was my turn."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Are you going to start making out now or...? God, you're disgusting."

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"... Ah, Greg - finally! Would you please take this lady with you? I think attempted murder in at least two cases will do for now, and I'm sure you'll find some more ugly stuff if you dig a bit deeper. And I imagine this man might have a pretty interesting statement to give."

"John... is that?"

"Ah, no. He's not, but it's a bit complicated. Look, can we just... talk about this tomorrow or something?"

"No, no no no. I can't - You can't just... Oh whatever. I'm breaking about every single rule of every protocol ever, but it's fine. You can leave. I'm sure we can figure something out here. Your wife has some stuff to tell me from the way this looks."

"Thanks, Greg. Ready to go, love?"

"Ready when you are. Dinner?"

"Starving."

 

"... Sergeant, we will have to call these two in for questioning tomorrow."

"Who, Sir?"

"Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To quote LeFou: "Too much?" Probably yep, but I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Originally I wanted Moriarty to still be alive and recreate the waterfall scene from TAB, but then I noticed I didn't want John having to face the (legal) consequences of killing either Moriarty or Mary.  
> Why twins? Because I'm still baffled that they never did anything with the "It's never twins" thing. Also what the hell DID happen to Moriarty's body? We just don't know. Watch me being forever bitter and confused.


	7. Two of Us (Epilogue)

** Two of Us **

**3rd March**

Good Morning! Or at least it's morning here, because I'm writing this on a cruise liner on the Caribbean Sea, where Sherlock and I are currently spending our honeymoon. Sherlock really loves it, but then that shouldn't surprise me, he did want to be a pirate after all when he was a kid. (He also got me to do the Titanic thing by the way, you know the one.)

Yes, you heard right. Sherlock and I got married. On January 29th (the day we met at St Bart's, we decided we're going to celebrate that as our anniversary) we went to have dinner at Angelo's and had somehow both decided to propose (it was just a tad awkward, we basically both went down on one knee at the same time and sort of ended up sitting on the floor kissing). We wanted to tie the knot as soon as possible, after all we've waited much too long already and had no more time to waste. Which is also the reason why Sherlock wanted to get married promptly on Valentine's day (he is a romantic, no matter what he says).

Can you imagine planning a wedding in two weeks? But that's Sherlock for you, and he did an amazing job of it. It was a small ceremony just for us and our friends and family with drinks and a bit of music afterwards at Bakerstreet. (I _finally_ got to dance with Sherlock properly. We're definitely going to do that more often in the future.) Greg was Sherlock's best man and Mike Stamford was mine. (Sherlock even remembered Greg's first name when asking him, but then I suspect he's always known.) I believe both Mycroft and Harry are still a bit pissed that we didn't pick them, but I do think at least Greg made up for it with Mycroft afterwards. ;) (Here I go again, most likely about to get myself stabbed with an umbrella next time I see Mycroft.)

Now that there's no more Moriarty or Mary to worry about (Moriarty is really actually dead and has been ever since Reichenbach, and Mary finally has to face the consequences of everything she did - the legal proceedings are still ongoing), we're finally truly happy. Very much so. And we're not  going to let anyone ruin that anymore and let nothing come in between us. From now on, it's always the two of us - and our daughter. Speaking of which - Sherlock is amazing as a parent.

Oh, and I haven't told you about our wedding gift to ourselves. Sherlock was talking to Janine at the reception and she told him how she had bought that cottage in Sussex a while ago and lived there for about a week before she got terribly bored. She had moved back to London straight away and was still looking for someone to buy the cottage. And well, Sherlock and I took it. Complete with bee hives and all. We're not moving there yet, not for a few years. We both love London too much for that. But sometime in the future, maybe before Rosie starts school, we're definitely going. It's absolutely marvellous there, we went to look at it a few days after the wedding. And once we move there, I'm also getting Sherlock a dog. We can't have one in the flat, but I definitely need to get my husband a dog someday.

Another project I'm thinking about writing a book, or rather turning this blog into one. The things Sherlock and I have experienced together certainly make for a lot of great stories.

In case you were wondering, Mycroft helped us immensely and managed to get my marriage to "Mary" (that wasn't even her real name by the way) annulled so that Sherlock and I could have our wedding and our happy end as soon as possible. Well, it's not actually an end, even though it's very happy. It's just the beginning.

 

_9 comments_

Congratulations to you two again, little brother! Call me when you're back home ok? I've got some news. (I GOT BACK TOGETHER WITH CLARA!!!) :D

 _ Harry Watson _ _3 March_

Harry, that's amazing! I'm very happy for you! :)

_John Watson 3 March_

 

It was a wonderful ceremony. Congratulations again! Are you enjoying your honeymoon?

 _ Molly Hooper _ _3 March  
_

Yes, we are. The ship is fantastic and we're having lots of sex :>

 _ Sherlock Holmes _ _3 March  
_

Sherlock what the hell (true though)

_John Watson 3 March  
_

 

Congrats again from me too!

@Molly Hooper Would you maybe like to have coffee with me sometime? We talked at the reception, you were wearing this gorgeous dress with daisies on it and looked so cute - but I totally forgot to ask you for your number!

 _ Stella Hopkins _ _3 March  
_

Oh yes, I'd love to! I'll come by your office tomorrow during the lunch break if that's alright?

 _ Molly Hooper _ _3 March  
_

Perfect, looking forward to it!

 _ Stella Hopkins _ _3 March  
_

 

It was such a beautiful wedding! And thank you again for finding and inviting Margaret, it was so good to see her again. Enjoy your holiday, boys!

 _ Mrs Hudson _ _4 March_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have some insane wish fulfillment. ;)


End file.
